How Would You Feel?
by blankzone
Summary: Diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa akan lebih baik daripada melihat Chanyeol pergi dari sisinya. Andai sabar memang benar-benar tak memiliki batas, ia pasti tak akan kelepasan. Chanbaek. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**How Would You Feel?**

blankzone

.

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

(banyak cameo)

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Kris, Kim Junmyun, Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kim Jongdae.

.

T

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk ditengah kerumunan teman kekasihnya yang membicarakn seputar futsal dan kelangsungan band mereka. Ia hanya bisa duduk disamping kekasihnya sambil terus menyalin catatan si tinggi yang meminta bantuannya, Baekhyun tak keberatan lagipula ketimbang ia hanya duduk mendengarkan obrolan mereka ada baiknya jika ia menulis catatan Chanyeol.

"Kamu ga pernah nyatat dari awal?" Baekhyun menganga tak percaya membuka-buka halaman buku tulis Jongdae, teman Chanyeol yang berbaik hati meminjamkan catatannya untuk disalin.

Chanyeol meneleng sesaat kesampingnya lalu menyengir tanpa dosa, "Maaf, sayang. Kamu tau kan aku itu sibuk banget."

"Ya tapi kan ga sampe ninggalin kewajiban kamu sebagai pelajar, ini baru catatan fisika gimana sama catatan yang lain?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi meski mereka tengah duduk sekalipun.

"Kamu mau bantu aku catetin?" Chanyeol berbinar.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Chanyeol bukanlah ketua OSIS tapi ia bahkan lebih sibuk dari pemimpin organisasi itu. Memiliki band, menjadi kapten basket Sekolah dan hobi bermain futsal membuat ia lalai dengan pelajaran. Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa dikatakan bodoh ketika ia berhasil menduduki peringkat lima dalam kelas.

"Janji habis ini jangan diulangi? Nyalin dari papan tulis itu ga susah kok, Yeol."

"Iya-iya, kumat deh bawelnya." Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi gembil Baekhyun dan kembali fokus pada obrolan abstrak teman-temannya.

Baekhyun bukannya tak mengenal keempat teman Chanyeol tapi ia hanya merasa kurang akrab, mereka orang yang benar-benar populer dan orang-orang populer itu mengerikan. Fansnya banyak.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali disaku kemeja, ia pikir itu hanya pesan dari operator namun getaran lain datang bertubi-tubi membuat ia merasa geli. Baekhyun meninggalkan pulpennya sesaat untuk mengecek ponsel dan mendapati nama Kyungsoo pada pop-up.

Ah, tumben sekali tuan super sibuk itu mengiriminya chats bahkan sebelumnya tak pernah. Mereka bahkan jarang menyapa kecuali saling tersenyum tipis saat berpas-pasan dikoridor.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** *sent a picture*

 **Do Kyungsoo:** sebelumnya maaf ngirim foto ini ke elo, bukannya mau ikut campur tapi gue rasa lo harus liat kelakuan pacar lo itu

 **Do Kyungsoo:** dia nyium cewe lain sedangkan ada lo pacarnya? Gilak! Lo tahan banting banget asli

Bahu Baekhyun mendadak merosot saat jempolnya menekan gambar yang dikirimkan agar terlihat lebih jelas. Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu Chanyeol seperti yang Kyungsoo bilang, tengah memeluk mesra pinggang seorang gadis yang tak bisa ia lihat wajahnya dan yang membuatnya nyaris menangis adalah Chanyeol tengah berciuman dengan gadis itu. Jadi ini mengapa sudut bibir Chanyeol terbalut plester kecil, bibir itu terluka karena permainan mereka dibelakangnya.

Hebat sekali Chanyeol beralasan bahwa ia terjatuh dikamar mandi. Walaupun semua alasan itu ia coba percayai meski ia tahu alasan hanya alasan agar kesalahan tertutup rapi.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** makasi Soo infonya

Baekhyun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku kemeja dan lanjut menulis, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Seolah ia tak melihat foto itu dan seolah ia tak pernah mau tau sikap Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Ia tidak tahu, ia menutup mata dan mencoba tetap percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasih sahnya. Perempuan-perempuan itu hanya perempuan yang tak punya harga diri yang mau saja dijadikan pelampiasan, ia mencoba meyakinkan itu.

"Ohiya, Baek." Chanyeol meminum jusnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang berubah lesu, "Lho, kok cemberut? Kenapa?" Telapak besar tangan Chanyeol menapak dipucuk kepala Baekhyun yang menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tak mau mengambil pusing, "Kamu pintar Matematika kan? Sekalian kerjain pr aku, ya? Ga banyak kok, sekitar delapan soal gitu."

"Kapan ngumpulnya?"

"Lusa."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menghadiahinya kecupan dipipi sekilas, bahkan bibir tebal itu hampir tak menapak dipermukaan pipi saking cepatnya ia bergerak.

"Nanti malam aku ke rumah kamu nganter buku sekalian ngapel."

"Ga futsal?"

"Enggak. Lagi pengen manja-manja aja sama kamu."

"Iya aja, biar cepet."

"Ish, kok gitu sih sama pacar sendiri?"

"Berisik ah, kalo nyerocos mulu catatan kamu ga siap nih."

"Iya-iya aku diem."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas ketika pria itu kembali tertawa bereng teman-temannya. Sekilas ia seperti tak dianggap dalam kelompok itu tapi demi bisa duduk disamping Chanyeol, ia bahkan tak masalah hanya sebagai obat nyamuk. Lagi-lagi ia terngiang soal foto itu, asal tahu saja itu bukanlah pertama kali. Sudah banyak orang yang mengiriminya hasil jepretan langsung Chanyeol bersama gadis lain diluar sana tanpa ia tahu, banyak juga orang yang sok peduli dan mengiba padanya karena telah dikhianati tapi Baekhyun bahkan tak pernah merasa dikhianati, ia merasa dicintai bahkan ketika Chanyeol hanya menatapnya sekilas.

"Kai, sehabis istirahat langsung ke ruang OSIS, okay?"

Baekhyun mengadah sesaat untuk melihat sesosok pemilik suara familiar itu, dan benar saja ia langsung bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya kesal. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian mata bulat itu teralih pada Chanyeol untuk menatapnya sinis sebelum pergi setelah Kai memberinya jempol sebagai tanda 'oke'

"Dih, si songong cebol itu ga pernah santai ngeliat gua apa ya. Sok cakep banget." Gerutu Chanyeol yang ditanggapi kekehan oleh temannya.

"Jangankan elu, sesama anak OSIS aja dia gitu. Kalo ngomong pedes banget, sampe kebakar gua rasanya."

"Pernah digituin lu?" Teman Chanyeol yang lain memukul pundak Kai.

"Sekali aja udah kapok gua."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa ia jadi ingin menangis lagi melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tentu berterima kasih sekali atas informasi berupa foto itu tapi ia akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika orang-orang tak memberitahunya karena itu hanya sia-sia. Ia memaafkan Chanyeol sebelum pria itu memintanya.

.

.

.

"Eh, selamat malam om, Baekhyunnya ada?" Chanyeol berdiri santai didepan pria baruh baya yang sedang memegang cangkir kopi dan kaca mata baca dipangkal hidungnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau bukan Baekhyun yang membuka pintunya.

"Siapa kamu? Ngapain nyari-nyari anak saya?"

"Saya pacarnya Baekhyun om, kenalin." Si tinggi yang terlihat rapi dan tampan dengan jeans hitam dipadukan jaket denim mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Ketika tengah menyalim, Chanyeol merasa gugup sendiri. Begini ternyata jika dihadapkan dengan calon mertua.

"Mau ngajak jalan?"

"Iya, om." Chanyeol mengangguk percaya diri tapi senyumnya segera hilang ketika si ayah mertua terkekeh dan menggeleng.

"Saya ga ngizinin Baekhyun keluar."

"T-tapi? Cuma sebentar kok o_"

"_saya bilang enggak berarti enggak. Jangan buat saya marah, lho." Sang tuan rumah meminum kopinya dan berbalik masuk kedalam, "Tunggu saja diluar, anak saya lagi mandi. Pintunya saya biarin kebuka tapi jangan coba-coba masuk ya!"

"I-iya om."

Setelah menghilang, Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dan duduk dikursi rotan yang tersedia diteras. "Galak bener bapaknya, untung anaknya manis."

"Lagian tuh cabe mandinya malam-malam gini, ga takut diintipin setan apa?" Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya yang hampir menunjukkan angka delapan. Lama menunggu sampai hampir jenggotan akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan setelan rumah yang terlihat santai, rambutnya terbalut handuk putih yang melingkari kepala dan ditangannya terdapat botol lotion cocoa.

"Chanyeol? Datang kok ga bilang dulu sih, kamu ga diapa-apain kan sama ayah?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mulai beroperasi dengan lotionnya,

"Kan di kantin tadi aku udah bilang bakal dateng malam ini. Lagian ayah kamu lagi sensian ya? Pertemuan pertama kesannya buruk banget, Baek."

"Duh, maaf ya? Mungkin kalo aku yang bilang ke ayah kalo kamu datang ayah ga akan sewot gitu. Pasti dia kaget liat kamu datang terus kamu ngaku jadi pacar aku, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika sedang mengusap betisnya dengan lotion.

"Lho? Memang iya kan? Jadi kamu ga anggep aku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun segera menggeleng takut ia salah bicara, "Bukan gitu. Aku itu ga pernah bawa cowo ke rumah, Yeol. Ayah paling ga suka anaknya pacar-pacaran, kak Luhan aja yang udah kuliah dijagain abis sampe sekarang dia jomblo gitu." Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Tapi kayaknya kamu beda, yah? Padahal ayah bisa aja nyuruh kamu pulang dan marah-marah tapi dia ngebiarin kamu, gak permasalahin soal kita pacaran pula. Kak Luhan pasti iri deh."

"Jadi aku yang pertama?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum kecil, "Yaudah, mana sini buku kamu? Biar aku catet sekarang mumpung belum ngantuk."

"Ck, nanti aja. Aku masih mau manja-manja dulu. Boleh minta peluk?" Chanyeol membuka tangannya siap-siap menerima terjangan Baekhyun tapi yang membuatnya menganga adalah kekasihnya itu menggeleng lambat, "Ada ayah, aku ga mau aneh-aneh."

"Ayah kamu kan di dal_"

"_Ekhem!"

Baekhyun tersentak begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang langsung mengangguk sopan ketika melihat ayah Baekhyun berdiri dibingkai pintu rumah.

"Jam sembilan masuk. Lewat semenit tidur diluar sama nyamuk!"

"Iya, yah." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh kemudian setelah memberi Chanyeol tatapan tajam sang ayah masuk kembali kedalam.

"Serem, tau ada ayah kamu aku ga bakal dateng. Kenapa ga bilang, sih?" Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku lupa ayah ga lembur. Biasanya ayah pulang dari kantor tuh jam sebelas lewat. Maaf ya bikin kamu ga nyaman?" Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Chanyeol lembut.

"Gapapa, santai aja kali, yang." Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dibahunya untuk digenggam, "Kamu tuh kebiasaan mandi malem ya? Jangan lagi deh." Satu tangan Chanyeol ia bawa untuk mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Awas di intipin setan lho, kalo aku yang intipin kan lebih enakan."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah bersamaan dengan delikannya, ia bahkan sempat mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dan memalingkan wajah.

"Itu sih maunya kamu, mesum."

"Serius, jangan mandi malem lagi, okay?"

"Uhm, okay."

Saat Chanyeol akan mengecek ponselnya disaku jeans, tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk kepelukannya dan menempelkan sisi wajah ke dadanya.

"Sekarang jadi aku yang pengen manja-manja."

"Dih, memangnya tadi siapa yang gamau aneh-aneh, hm?" Chanyeol melepas handuk dikepala Baekhyun untuk menggantinya dengan gosokan pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia terlalu nyaman dalam posisi ini dan terlalu beruntung memiliki Chanyeol.

"Yeol, kamu deket sama Mina?" Tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

"Siapa tuh? Kenal aja enggak, Baek."

"Beneran?"

"Memangnya kamu pernah liat aku ngomong sama dia?"

 _Memang enggak Yeol, tapi orang berlomba-lomba ngirimin foto kamu lagi pelukan sama dia._

"Ngga sih, di Sekolah kan kamu nempelnya sama aku terus."

"Nah itu tau. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ya? Aku emang ganteng tapi mana mungkin ladeni cewe-cewe sedangkan ada cowo manis dipelukan aku gini?"

"Apaan sih, jangan gombal deh, Yeol. Geli." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Lucu banget sih. Pacar orang mah seneng digombalin kamu malah cemberut."

"Yaudah pacaran aja sama pacar orang."

"Ga nyesel ngelepas cowo ganteng kaya aku gini?" Chanyeol nunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menaik turunkan alis.

 _Ya pasti nyesel lah, Yeol. Makanya ga bakal aku lepasin kamu sampe kapanpun._

"Ngga, cowo ganteng kayak kamu tuh gausah dicari. Di Sekolah banyak."

"Jahat." Chanyeol cemberut kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja masuk notifikasi Line.

Baekhyun semakin memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya menikmati tubuh hangat kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang bersusah payah mengetik dengan satu tangan dibalik punggung Baekhyun karena satu tangannya yang lain sedang mengelus pipi gembil si mungil didadanya.

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lagi tersenyum-senyum lalu meneleng kebelakang merasa penasaran dengan isi chat itu.

"Siapa sih, Yeol? Sampe senyum-senyum gitu."

"Hm? Ga ada kok, Cuma chat grup. Si item lagi berisik soal Kyungsoo." Chanyeol segera mengunci ponselnya ketika Baekhyun akan mengintip.

"Coba aku liat."

"Jangan, tar si item ngambek lagi aibnya dibaca orang."

Baekhyun cemberut.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ringisan. "Duh, kayaknya aku harus pergi sekarang deh, Baek. gapapa kan sayang?"

"Lho kenapa? Belum juga jam sembilan." Baekhyun merengek dan merangkul lengan Chanyeol yang sedang serius menatap layar ponsel sampai-sampai keningnya berkerut.

"Anak-anak mendadak ngajak futsal."

Oh, wajar sih Chanyeol jadi terburu-buru bahkan terlihat panik begitu. Futsal adalah hobinya jadi ia takut ditinggal main oleh teman-temannya kalau terlambat.

"Jadi futsal itu lebih penting daripada aku?" Niat Baekhyun hanya bercanda tapi ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan menangkup rahangnya dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibir. Membuat Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Ya jelas kamu yang lebih penting."

"Terus kalo aku minta kamu tinggal?"

"Baek.."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menampar main-main pipi Chanyeol, "Becanda. Udah sana pergi, keburu ditinggal main tar ngambek kayak bebek."

"Aku pergi, salam buat ayah sama bunda kamu ya?" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum berlari sambil memberikan Baekhyun banyak sekali flying kiss yang dibalas kecupan jauh dari Baekhyun.

Tak lupa Baekhyun mengunci pagar ketika mobil Chanyeol telah melenggang pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt drrt

Baekhyun meninggalkan majalah Elle yang sedang ia lihat-lihat untuk mengecek getaran di ponselnya. Ia membenarkan bantal dibawah dada dan membuka chat Line dari Seunghoon.

 **Seunghoon:** *sent a picture*

 **Seunghoon:** gue lagi ngumpul sama anak-anak winner di kafe dan ngeliat cowo lu noh. mantep!

Baekhyun membuka foto yang dikirim oleh teman seangkatannya itu dan tak terkejut melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk berduaan dengan perempuan di kafe elit. Bahkan perempuan itu bergelayut manja didada Chanyeol yang juga merangkul pinggang ramping gadis itu.

"Apanya yang main futsal, Yeol?" Baekhyun terkekeh sinis dan mulai mengetikkan balasan.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** sorry, hoon. Tapi sebaiknya lo ga usah kirim foto beginian deh kalopun ketemu chanyeol dimanapun. Ga ngaruh

 **Seunghoon:** anjaaay

Read.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel disebelahnya kembali dan lanjut melihat-lihat majalah. Mengabaikan matanya yang perlahan mengabur dan hatinya yang berdenyut. Ia bahkan mengalihkan perasaannya dengan mengingat-ingat rumus Fisika yang sialnya malah memperburuk keadaan. Akhirnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal tapi tangannya reflek meremas ujung halaman majalah sampai kusut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notes:**

Pengen banget bikin cy bh aku-kamuan gini, eh kesampean :'V menstrim sih, tp y ud l ~

Delete soon! Cling!


	2. Chapter 2

**How Would You Feel?**

blankzone

.

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

(banyak cameo)

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Kris, Kim Junmyun, Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kim Jongdae.

.

T

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Baekhyun akan dijemput Chanyeol untuk berangkat Sekolah bareng. Kalau biasanya Chanyeol bakal nunggu dihalte sekarang ia sudah berani mendatangi rumah Baekhyun langsung, menyalimi ayah dan bunda Baekhyun sekaligus. Itu karena identitasnya sudah terlanjur terbongkar semalam, tak ada yang perlu ditutupin lagi. Ayah Baekhyun pun tak mempermasalahkan meskipun masih sering membatasi hal-hal yang menurutnya tak boleh dilakukan.

Tidak dengan mobil, kali ini Chanyeol membawa motor besar dan memarkirkan motornya diparkiran khusus. Baekhyun turun lebih dulu dan menyerahkan helmnya pada Chanyeol, ia juga menunggu si tinggi selesai untuk jalan bersama memasuki gerbang koridor.

Namun tak sengaja matanya menangkap sekumpulan gadis yang juga melihat kearahnya atau lebih tepatnya mungkin pada Chanyeol yang tak sadar.

"Yeol, ga mau ngerangkul aku gitu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan rayuan yang hampir membuat Chanyeol berguling-guling merasa gemas.

"Tumben? Biasanya pagi-pagi tuh kamu sensitif, disentuh dikit aja udah marah-marah kayak singa."

"Jadi ga mau?!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol gelagapan melihat pelototan lucu Baekhyun dan segera merangkul pundak sempit itu dari samping, "Iya-iya."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring dan menatap sekumpulan gadis-gadis itu sinis sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki koridor dengan tangan yang ikut merangkul pinggang Chanyeol.

"Semalam gimana futsalnya?"

Baekhyun menahan ekspresi ketika sesaat tubuh Chanyeol menegang, namun sepertinya pria itu sudah terbiasa berbohong sampai ia bisa menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun santai.

"Seru banget. Tapi lebih seru lagi kalo kamu nonton." Chanyeol menyentil hidung Baekhyun dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. "Tim si item kalah."

"Kamu selalu bilang Kai item-item gitu dia ga marah?"

Chanyeol tertawa merasa pertanyaan itu seperti keluar dari mulut bocah. Menggemaskan.

"Enggaklah. Udah biasa."

"Terus kenapa semalam ga bawa aku?"

"Kan ga dikasih keluar kamunya. Kalo aku bawa kamu kabur yang ada aku digantung dipohon mangga depan rumah kamu."

 _Bisa aja Yeol ngelesnya._

"Oi, Park!"

Chanyeol berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari ujung berlawanan, Kai dan Sehun berlari kecil menghampirinya dan mereka berempat bertemu ditengah koridor. Sehun sempat tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun yang pura-pura bodoh tak melihat.

"Yeol, semalam gua telfon kenapa ga di angkat, sih? Padahal kita mau ngajak lu ke_"

"_Ahahaha apa sih lu, tem! Jelas-jelas semalam kita futsal bareng pake nelfon segala."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah berkeringat Chanyeol dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pelipis itu membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih.

"Aku ke kelas duluan, okay? Aku tunggu dikantin istirahat nanti."

"Okay." Jawab Baekhyun lemah. Rangkulan Chanyeol terlepas dan si tinggi itu segera menyeret kerah seragam kedua temannya untuk menjauh.

"Jir, udah keliatan gitu bohongnya masih aja mau sok polos." Baekhyun tersentak ketika celetukkan datang dari arah kiri dan merotasikan bola matanya mendapati Seunghoon dengan yogurt kemasan.

"Jangan ikut campur deh, Hoon."

"Dih, gua ga ikut campur kali. Gua Cuma mau ngakak aja sih ngeliat kalian bedua."

"Yaudah, tinggal ngakak ribet amat lo." Baekhyun menyentak kakinya sekali sebelum menyusul langkah Chanyeol menuju kelas, karena mereka berada dikelas yang berbeda kadang pun membuat waktu berdua berkurang ketika di Sekolah.

Saat akan melangkah, seseorang lewat disampingnya dan ia pun reflek menahan lengan itu.

"Eh, Ucu mau kemana?~"

Tau-tau sebuah gulungan kertas tebal melayang ke kepalanya yang tak sempat dilindungi.

"Ucu-Ucu jigong lo tuh Ucu. Bukan urusan lo!" Kyungsoo membuat gestur ingin meninju sebelum pergi dengan decakan malas meninggalkan Seunghoon yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Idiw, kecil-kecil galak lu emping melinjo!"

"Gue denger, tan! Pentol lo tuh yang kecil kek tusuk gigi!" Kyungsoo balik sekilas untuk membalas umpatan Seunghoon.

Pria yang meminum yogurt itu langsung kicep dan melirik ke selangkangannya yang masih baik-baik saja.

"Gua masukin _ahh ahh_ juga lu." Bisiknya kesal.

.

.

.

"Lu bohongin Baekhyun lagi, Yeol?"

Sehun bertanya disamping Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku celana. Kai ikut menatap sahabatnya itu yang terlihat santai, seolah itu hal biasa.

"Lu berapa lama sih kenal gua? Amnesia gitu ya?"

"Parah lu. Cowo sebaik Baekhyun lu sakitin gitu."

"Ck, selagi dia ga tau ya lu pada diem aja kenapa sih. Kalo sempat bikin Baekhyun curiga tadi udah gua putusin pala lu, tem, serius." Chanyeol menatap Kai kesal yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalo mau bohong jangan sangkut pautin dengan kita dong, ga mau nanggung dosa juga nih."

"Ew, sejak kapan lu tau dosa?" Chanyeol menoyor kepala Kai.

"Seandainya Baekhyun tau gimana?" Sehun angkat bicara kembali.

Chanyeol menerawang seakan tengah memikirkan cara, "Dia minta putus tinggal putus 'kan?" Lalu tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, "Lu.. ga niat mau ngasih tau Baekhyun 'kan?"

Sehun terkekeh sebentar sebelum menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Belum, tapi jangan nyesel tar kalo gue kebablasan."

"Sialan lu, Hun! Awas aja kalo beneran!"

Teriak Chanyeol ketika Sehun jalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan wajah datar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelas sedikit terlambat karena ia harus menyalin rumus dari papan tulis. Saat ia sampai dikantin, tempat duduk sudah benar-benar penuh. Kepalanya tertoleh sana-sini untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan ia menemukannya dipojok kantin, tersisa satu bangku disamping Chanyeol yang ia yakin pria itu jaga untuknya.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol meneleng dan langsung tersenyum melihat Baekhyun datang dengan buku catatan miliknya. Si tinggi menarik kursi agar Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya dan si mungil itu tersenyum canggung pada teman-teman Chanyeol yang juga melihatnya.

"Kenapa lama?"

"Nyalin catatan dulu tadi." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memakan kacang kulit dan berbagi dengan temannya dengan cara ia tumpukkan ditengah-tengah meja. "Kamu udah makan?"

"Udah. Sorry ya ga nunggu. Laper banget soalnya." Chanyeol menyengir.

"Gapapa, yaudah aku pesen dulu ya?"

Si tinggi menganggu dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi untuk memesan makanannya. Sehun melihat si mungil sampai lelaki itu benar-benar menghilang dikerumunan orang, ia tertoleh kedepan ketika sebuah kulit kacang terlempar ke wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun emang manis, tapi ga sampe patah leher gitu juga ngeliatinnya. Lagian berani banget lu lirik-lirik Baekhyun didepan pacarnya sendiri?"

"Ck, abisnya cantik. Sayang dilewatin." Sehun berdecak dan balas melempar kulit kacang sampai hampir masuk kedalam mulut Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

"Gilak, si Baekhyun masih mau nyatetin punya lu?" Celetuk Junmyun yang mengunyah kacang, "Emang Baekhyun pacar idaman banget. Baiknya ga ketulungan, pengertian pula. Ibarat Baekhyun itu paket komplit."

"Woi, kalian tuh kenapa sih? Mau manas-manasin gua?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Emang lu cemburu?" Kini celetukan Kris yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertohok.

"Ya cemburulah. Baekhyun kan pacar gua."

Baekhyun balik dengan semangkuk bakso dan jus jeruk peras di nampan makannya. Ia duduk disamping Chanyeol dan ketika sedang sibuk menuang saos dan kecap, ia ngerasa kalau sedang diperhatikan dan benar saja ketika ia melirik, keempat teman Chanyeol sedang memerhatikannya serius sekali membuat ia sedikit salah tingkah.

 _Ditatapin lima cowo ganteng gini, siapa yang ga lemah coba._

"Ke-kenapa?" Baekhyun buka suara gugup, seketika keempat teman Chanyeol cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Ah enggak, lu manis banget Baek. Jus jambu gue aja sampe kalah manis gini." Celetuk Kris yang langsung mendapat toyoran dari Chanyeol.

"Parah lu, nikung sahabat sendiri."

Kaki Baekhyun bergoyang gelisah dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya.

"Baekhyun aja nerima gombalan gua sampe merona gitu, kok lu yang sewot." Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ledekan.

Chanyeol menatap kesebelahnya dan benar saja, pipi gembil Baekhyun berwarna kemerahan efek dari rasa malunya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol meradang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun posesif.

"Kamu aku gombalin malah cemberut tapi kalo Kris yang gombalin memalu gini. Sebenarnya pacar kamu itu siapa?"

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas, "Masih perlu aku jawab?"

"Udah ah, jangan kayak perawan sensian gitu lu. Mau gua tikung pun Baekhyun ga akan tertarik sama gua, yakan Baek?" Kris menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ho-oh, Baekhyun kan sukanya sama yang tinggi-tinggi caplang suaranya kayak om-om cabul gitu."

"Sialan!" Chanyeol nendang kaki Kai dari bawah meja.

"Baek, gua minta ID lu ya? Nanti kapan-kapan gua traktir makan deh sebagai temen dari pacar lo." Junmyun tersenyum manis pada si mungil yang kelabakan. Agaknya teman-teman Chanyeol sedang konslet.

"Ew, kasian yang jomblo. Mau makan aja harus ngajak pacar orang." Sindir Chanyeol namun ia segera meneleng tak percaya ketika Baekhyun menjawab,

"Boleh."

Baekhyun memakan baksonya santai tanpa mempedulikan kerutan dihidung Chanyeol yang merasa amat kesal. Keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa meledek Chanyeol tapi sebenarnya mereka ikut prihatin dengan Baekhyun yang tidak tahu menahu soal kekasihnya yang bermain api. Mereka melakukan itu hanya agar Baekhyun tak terlalu menempel dengan Chanyeol karena mereka peduli pada Baekhyun meski tak terlalu akrab.

...

Sore hari, Baekhyun malah asik berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil membaca komik berjudul The War. Selain karakter didalam komik cukup tampan-tampan, ia juga sedari tadi menggigit bibir karena tidak mengerti apa maksud dari komik yang ia dapat.

Drrtt drrrt

Baekhyun melempar komiknya sampai jatuh kebawah tempat tidur dan segera duduk dengan wajah berbinar-binar, ponsel ditangan ia cek cepat-cepat berpikir jika Chanyeol sudah bangun tidur dan membalas chatsnya. Namun ia menyesal ketika sudah terlanjur membaca chat dari adik kelas yang berada dalam klub ekskul yang sama dengannya.

 **Kang Daniel:** kak

 **Kang Daniel:** p

 **Kang Daniel:** p

 **Byun Baekhyun:** apa t ai?

 **Kang Daniel:** lu lagi didapur ga?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** kagaklah

 **Kang Daniel:** ga lagi megang perkakas?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** emang gue montir

 **Kang Daniel:** ga lagi motong buah kan?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** ga

 **Kang Daniel:** dikamar mandi?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** ENGGAK ANJ!

 **Kang Daniel:** lagi dilantai atas apa bawah?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** bodo amat.

 **Kang Daniel:** syukur deh lu jauh dari mara bahaya

 **Kang Daniel:** *sent a picture*

 **Kang Daniel:** mata gue yang ga pas apa emang itu kak Chanyeol?

Baekhyun hampir membuang ponselnya ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Selain Daniel yang menyebalkan, gambar yang dikirimkan jauh lebih mengesalkan. Kenapa semua orang selalu ikut campur dalam hubungan ia dan Chanyeol? Baekhyun hampir delapan belas, ia memang belum dewasa tapi ia tahu tentang hubungannya yang sejak awal tak bisa diselamatkan. Putus bukan solusi.

Bersikap biasa saja didepan Chanyeol seolah tak ada yang terjadi adalah pilihan bagus. Daripada mendatangi Chanyeol dengan segala bukti yang ada dan memicu pertengkaran kemudian putus. Chanyeol melangkah pergi dan ia akan menangis sendirian di belakang?

Soal akting, Baekhyun sudah seperti aktor berkelas.

 **Kang Daniel:** kak masi idupkan? T.T

Baekhyun membalas pesan adik kelasnya buru-buru.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** lah emang gue nenggak sianida

 **Byun Baekhyun:** itu emang ceye terus kenapa dah niel?

 **Kang Daniel:** kok lu santai aja sih kak? Ga pengen nabok orang gitu?

 **Byun Baekhyun:** pengennya elo yang gue tabok pake kaktus sini

 **Kang Daniel:** ampuuunn

 **Byun Baekhyun:** itu lo foto kapan? dimana?

 **Kang Daniel:** baru aja. Di starbucks deket rumahnya si ong

 **Byun Baekhyun:** dia liat lo ga?

 **Kang Daniel:** enggak. Tadi sempet ada tragedi.

 **Byun Baekhyun:** apaan? Chanyeol kenapa? Jawab cepet!

 **Kang Daniel:** tadi pas mau foto gua udah coba nutup-nutupin berusaha ga keliatan, angle-nya juga udah bagus banget sampe keliatan tuh muka cewe walopun dari samping, pas gue jepret eh blitznya nyala jir. Untung mereka ga sadar :( gua sampe ditabok sama si ong gegara hampir buat kita dalam bahaya heu :(

 **Byun Baekhyun:** ngakak ga ya? Tapi kasian :(

 **Kang Daniel:** eh eh dia gerak. Mau pulang kayaknya

 **Byun Baekhyun:** oke

 **Kang Daniel:** wanjaay kak Chanyeol ngeraba-raba melon tuh cewe tapi malah dibiarin sama si cewenya jir

 **Byun Baekhyun:** Niel, kalopun jumpa sama ceye lagi bawa cewe mending lo diem aja, okay? Jangan ngebahayain diri lo kayak tadi, seandainya ceye tau lu pasti gaakan dilepasin. Jadi mending jangan libatin diri lo lagi. Ini hubungan gue sama Chanyeol, masalah gue sama Chanyeol. Gue gapapa ah

 **Byun Baekhyun:** thanks infonya btw :)

Baekhyun meng-close aplikasi Line dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Kedua tangan ia bawa sebagai bantalan kepala. Pikirannya menerawang pada satu titik yang melibatkan nama Chanyeol.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa kurang dirinya? Apa karena ia lelaki? Tak memiliki dada besar? Chanyeol malu berpacaran dengannya? Ia tak memuaskan? Membosankan? Kaku?

Padahal hubungan mereka akan jalan satu tahun tiga bulan lagi, dan Chanyeol selalu menyelingkuhinya dengan perempuan yang berbeda-beda. Ia tak masalah. Sama sekali tidak jika Chanyeol masih mempedulikan dan memperlakukannya layaknya kekasih. Chanyeol perhatian, menyayanginya, selalu ada waktu saat ia butuh teman curhat, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang Sekolah, mengajaknya jalan saat sedang bosan, membuatkannya bubur spesial saat ia sakit (tentu saat tidak ada ayahnya), memiliki selera humor yang sama, dan selalu bisa membuatnya merona hanya dengan kecupan sekilas di kening.

Hanya satu yang tak ada di diri Chanyeol.

Kesetiaan. Chanyeol tidak setia. Yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya itu hanyalah akting, Baekhyun tidak senaif balita sampai tak tahu mana ketulusan dan mana kepalsuan.

Kadang ia tertawa memikirkan hubungannya yang sebenarnya kacau. Tapi ia membuatnya seolah mereka baik-baik saja. Chanyeol menutupi kebohongannya dengan perlakuan manis, maka Baekhyun pun menutupi kebohongan kekasihnya dengan senyuman pula.

Drrtt drrt

Baekhyun berganti posisi tengkurap dan tersenyum simpul melihat pop-up chat dari Chanyeol.

 **Park Chanyeol:** hoaammm, aku baru aja bangun sayang

 **Park Chanyeol:** bentar lagi aku jemput kamu ya? Kita kencan, ada festival makanan lho~

 **Byun Baekhyun:** kamu tidur mimpiin siapa? Aku apa mimi peri?

 **Park Chanyeol:** jelas kamu lah, ya mimpinya agak nganu sih hehe

 **Park Chanyeol:** mimi peri pacarnya sehun noh, tar sehun marah tau kita omongin pacarnya wkwk

 **Byun Baekhyun:** :')

 **Park Chanyeol:** jadi mau ga? Ah lagian aku ga terima penolakan. Fiks jam lima aku jemput /emot kiss 7x

 **Byun Baekhyun:** maksa woi

 **Byun Baekhyun:** aku gamau. Udah mager, siap-siap tidur

 **Park Chanyeol:** lah lah? Ih gamau tau pokoknya aku jemput harus udah siap!

 **Park Chanyeol:** gausah balas lagi. Siap-siap gih sanaaa~ pake baju yang manis

 **Byun Baekhyun:** fiuuhh~ Okay Daddy!

 **Park Chanyeol:** ck nakal

Read.

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum selagi menarik handuk disangkutan dan tanpa sadar membanting pintu kamar mandi. Ia bahkan hampir terpeleset jika tak sadar ada sabun cair yang bertumpahan dilantai. Mencoba memikirkan hal-hal indah yang akan ia lalui bersama Chanyeol dikencan mereka kali ini dan mengabaikan hatinya yang berdenyut ngilu.

.

.

.

.

"Bundaaa, Baekhyun jalan bentar sama Chanyeol yaaaa?" Baekhyun meminta izin selagi ia memakai sneaker Gucci-nya. Ini adalah sneaker pemberian Chanyeol dan lelaki itu pun memilikinya. Mereka couple.

Sang bunda yang sedang membuat cookies di konter segera menghampiri anaknya dengan apron dan tangan yang memegang gumpalan adonan kecil.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kemana aja."

"Mau pulang jam berapa?"

"Ga malem-malem banget kok."

"Yasudah, hati-hati ya? Jangan sampe kemaleman. Kalo sampe ayah tau bunda gamau bantu."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah sang bunda dan mencium pipinya, "Ga akan! Baekhyun pergi dulu!"

Baekhyun melambai pada bundanya dan keluar dari rumah. Pipinya merona secara natural ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan kap mobilnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Dan yang hampir membuatnya pingsan, Chanyeol memakai sneaker yang sama. Sneaker couple mereka.

"Chanyeool!"

Chanyeol tersentak dan belum sempat ia berdiri tegak terjangan pelukan membuat ia hampir terbaring di kap mobil.

"Hei-hei, seneng banget kayaknya?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut wangi Baekhyun.

"Banget." Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan mengangkat satu kakinya agar Chanyeol melihat, "Kita make sneaker couple padahal ga janjian. Kita emang sehati."

Chanyeol meremas ponselnya gemas melihat tingkah manja dan pipi gembil Baekhyun yang merona alami. Ia pun menangkup kedua pipi itu kuat sampai bibir tipis kekasihnya mengerucut dan langsung menghujami kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Gemesin banget sih. Jadi pengen cium sampe mampus." Baekhyun mengelus bibir basahnya ketika tangan Chanyeol terlepas dipipinya. Ia melotot kearah si tinggi yang tersenyum miring memperlihatkan lesung pipi, "Jangan asal cium ih! Kalo diliat tetangga gimana?"

"Ya biarin, biar mereka tau kamu tuh pac_mphh."

"Iya-iya Tuan Mahakuasa Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya, "Mending sekarang kita berangkat, takut pulang kemalaman nanti. Udah jam lima lewat lagian."

"Iya Tuan Putri Baekhyun."

"Heh!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat raut garang sambil berkacak pinggang yang Baekhyun tunjukkan. Sangat lucu.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus tertawa-tawa namun si mungil-lah yang paling heboh karena lelucon yang Chanyeol ceritakan. Mereka berbicara random, mulai dari anjing hitam milik Chanyeol yang bernama Toben. Tadinya anjing ini ingin ikut, ia terus menggonggong dan mengikuti kaki Chanyeol tapi si tinggi tak mau membawanya karena takut mengganggu kencan mereka.

Baekhyun menyimpulkan, Chanyeol sempat pulang ke rumah setelah menghabiskan waktu di Sturbucks bersama seorang gadis lain lagi dan berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan ingin tidur siang.

Lalu mereka membicarakan kekocakan Kai ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia yang biasanya banyak bicara omong kosong dan tak pernah jauh-jauh dari porno berubah seperti anjing penurut dan selalu saja mengangguk ketika Kyungsoo bicara atau memerintahkannya. Itu karena ia tak ingin terkena semrpotan pedas.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat, Baekhyun melihatnya dengan kernyitan sebelum mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Ia menyatukan telapak tangan kirinya diatas telapak Chanyeol untuk digenggam si tinggi sedangkan satu tangan lagi sibuk mengendalikan stir, mata bulat itu juga fokus pada jalanan hanya sesekali melihat kearah Baekhyun untuk melihat senyum manis itu.

Yang mana ikut membuatnya tersenyum, secara diam-diam penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Notes:

Gue lanjut. L abi l :')

Itu karena review yang masuk. Walaupun ga sampe sepuluh review tapi udah bersyukur banget. Pas publish gue pikir malah gaada yang review karena ceritanya kaya gini:V

Gue bikin ini nyantai banget karena menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari, jadi ngetiknya pun mudah. Ceritanya juga tentang anak SMA.

Kencan cbnya lanjut chap depan deh, mau disatuin di chap ini kepanjangan.

Menurut kalian, kalo kalian diposisi Baekhyun mau lu apain ceye? Yakin mau putusin cowo seganteng dan senikmat pcy? :'V


	3. Chapter 3

**How Would You Feel?**

blankzone

.

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

(banyak cameo)

Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Wu Kris, Kim Junmyun, Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Kim Jongdae.

.

T

.

.

Mereka sampai di festival saat matahari terbenam, menyisakan gurat oranye kebiruan diujung barat. Pengunjung mulai ramai sampai Baekhyun sendiri kesulitan berjalan karena tubuh kecilnya terus bertubrukan dengan pundak orang-orang. Lampu-lampu hias mulai dinyalakan setiap stan, lampion kecil terpasang di tali yang menyambung semakin membuat festival menjadi lebih hidup.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun kebelakang tubuhnya yang lebar, jadi orang tak perlu lagi bertabrakan dengan si mungil. Ia bisa melewati mereka dengan mudah.

Baekhyun menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol agar si tinggi menoleh kearahnya, ia menunjuk ke salah satu stan yang dipenuhi warna merah jambu dan terlihatnya strawberry dimata Chanyeol membuat ia tak bisa mengelak. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesana dan si mungil bergumam senang.

"Uhuuu, semuanya strawberry, Yeol." Baekhyun berbisik dengan senyum sumringah. Chanyeol mengusak rambut halus si mungil,

"Yakin mau makan pencuci mulut dulu? Gamau yang lain?"

Baekhyun lantas bergeleng kuat. Ia melepas lengan Chanyeol dari rangkulannya untuk mencoba puding strawberry, ketika suapan pertama masuk ke mulutnya Baekhyun tak bisa menahan ekspresi. Ia hampir saja menjerit merasa takjub tak pernah memakan puding seenak pemilik stan ini.

Ber-cup-cup sudah Baekhyun habiskan tapi anak itu tak mau bergeser untuk memberi ruang pengunjung lain, Chanyeol menggeleng tak heran lagi melihatnya lalu meminta maaf pada pengunjung yang berada dibelakang mereka. Melihat senyum Chanyeol yang menghipnotis, para gadis-gadis itu pun mengalah dan pergi sambil berbisik-bisik betapa tampannya Chanyeol. Si tinggi yang mendengar pujian itu segera mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Udah? Ayo cobain yang lain."

Chanyeol tak menyukai strawberry. Mencium apapun yang berbau buah merah itu saja Chanyeol tak sanggup, ia menahan nafas sejak tadi hanya karena demi Baekhyun ia sanggup bertahan.

"Belum. Sana pergi sendiri, aku tunggu disini. Tapi jangan lupa balik."

"Yakin? Ga takut nyasar?"

"Emang aku anak kecil?" Baekhyun mencibir.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk pasrah, ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kupon dengan nominal yang berbeda-beda pada Baekhyun sebelum menghilang ditelan padatnya pengunjung lain.

Baekhyun benar-benar lalai, ia memakan semua puding, kue, cookies, dan banyak sekali makanan yang sudah ia telan. Terakhir ada gula-gula berbentuk strawberry lucu ditangannya. Ia menyerahkan kupon pada pemilik stan dan pergi dari sana ketika sudah merasa kenyang juga tak lupa mengatakan;

"Terima kasih makanannya." Yang dibalas pekikan tertahan pemuda-pemuda penjaga stan karena merasa gemas dengan Baekhyun, bahkan caranya makan benar-benar lucu.

Baekhyun kebingungan, ia kesulitan melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari sosok tinggi yang sudah menghilang dua puluh menit lalu. Ia menyentak kakinya sekali dengan kesal namun Baekhyun sangat salah karena berhenti ditengah jalan, beberapa orang menubruknya dari belakang dan yang berhasil membuatnya terbelalak adalah seseorang meraba bahkan meremas pantatnya yang terbalut jeans hitam.

Saat orang itu melewatinya, ia bisa melihat wajah cabul, senyum miring bahkan kedipan genit lelaki brengsek itu. Baekhyun hampir saja menangis, emosinya semakin menjadi-jadi namun ia menahannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bawah. Kemudian ia melanjutkan jalan sambil mengumpati Chanyeol. Baekhyun berulang kali menghubungi kekasihnya itu tapi nomornya selalu sibuk.

Sampai ia lelah berjalan dan memilih duduk pada bangku kecil yang tersedia disamping salah satu stan, kakinya pegal berjalan dan nyeri karena terus diinjak oleh orang-orang. Ia benar-benar marah tak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun, apa si caplang itu pulang? Lucu sekali.

Sampai ketika Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol sekali lagi, nomornya telah tersambung tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Baekhyun sampai tak menghiraukan gula-gula ditangannya saking khawatir dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak pada si tinggi itu?

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk__

Baekhyun tertegun lalu menatap ponselnya sendiri dengan kernyitan tak menyangka Chanyeol akan me-reject panggilannya pada sambungan ketiga. Ia menghela nafas, mungkin Chanyeol sedang makan dan tak bisa diganggu dulu. Baekhyun terus-terusan berpikir positif, tangan-tangannya mengetik dengan cepat untuk mengirimi kekasihnya chat bahwa ia telah selesai.

Baekhyun bersandar dikursi mini itu sambil mengemut gula-gula yang sejak tadi terabaikan, menunggu chatnya dibalas namun setelah lima menit menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda chat balasan masuk, dibaca pun tidak. Baekhyun mulai menyepam, sebuah kebiasaan saat Chanyeol tak melihat chat darinya tapi ketika sipitnya tak sengaja melihat kedepan, jempolnya reflek berhenti mengetik, matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

Ternyata Chanyeol berada sangat dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Sedang berdiri di stan makanan seperti yang ia duga, tengah asik makan seperti yang ia duga, dan seorang gadis berdiri disampingnya tak terduga. Baekhyun meremas ponselnya kesal dengan gigi yang mengatup rapat didalam mulut, matanya memancarkan kemarahan ketika jemari Chanyeol terangkat untuk membersihkan sisa makanan disudut bibir si gadis.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, ia akan mendatangi Chanyeol dan merangkulnya mesra. Ingin memamerkan diri pada gadis sialan itu bahwa ia adalah kekasih sah Park Chanyeol, pasti memalukan bagi gadis itu telah menggoda lelaki yang telah memiliki pacar.

Namun nyatanya, air asin yang entah sejak kapan tergenang dipelupuk matanya mengalir bebas. Kakinya kaku, tak lagi sanggup membelah jalan yang dipadati orang-orang untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang telah membungkuk untuk mendaratkan bibirnya ke milik gadis itu.

Baekhyun memaling ke kanan dan menguatkan remasannya pada ponsel.

 _Ngeliat dengan mata kepala sendiri itu nyatanya jauh lebih sakit._

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuang kupon makanan yang tersisa ke tempat sampah lalu duduk dihalte bis. Matanya sedikit sembab, hidungnya memerah karena udara dingin. Lagu yang mengalir melalui headset tak memengaruhi apa-apa, pandangannya kosong kedepan dengan perasaan kacau.

Ia menunduk ketika lagu terhenti dan getaran di ponsel mencuri perhatiannya, nama Chanyeol tertera manis disana membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi mengingat kejadian beberapa puluh menit lalu. Ia ingin sekali menggeser ikon merah, tapi ia tahu ia bahkan tak bisa menolak panggilan Chanyeol..

Lelaki yang telah menyakitinya berkali-kali.

" _Baekhyun? Astaga kamu dimana?_ "

 **Sekarang.. baru ingat, Yeol?**

" _Aku cari-cari kamu hampir kesetiap sudut festival, kamu baik-baik aja 'kan? Gapapa 'kan?_ "

 **Bahkan aku ga yakin kamu nyari aku sampe segitunya.**

" _Baek.. jawab aku. Jangan bikin khawatir gini._ " Kalimat Chanyeol terdengar seperti ia kesal.

Baekhyun menunduk, menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. Air asin itu kembali mengalir tanpa ia minta. Dari arah kanan bis mulai mendekat, Baekhyun bersiap untuk naik bis namun sebelumnya ia menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"M-maaf aku pergi ga bilang dulu, Yeol. Aku udah coba line kamu tapi ga kamu baca, aku telfon tapi sibuk terus." Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang ketika menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak agar Chanyeol tak mendengar, "Bunda mendadak nyuruh pulang karena ayah pulang cepat hari ini."

" _Kamu udah dirumah?_ "

"Udah."

" _Hhhh, syukurlah kamu baik-baik aja. Yasudah, jangan tidur terlalu malam, okay? Besok aku jemput. Selamat malam, Baekhyunie._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, bahkan khawatirnya Chanyeol terlihat dibuat-buat. Lalu.. sampai kapan ia akan bertahan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun. Ia memasuki perkarangan rumah yang tak terlalu besar itu dan mendapati bunda Baekhyun yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Selamat pagi, tante." Chanyeol menyapa dengan senyum sopan, wanita itu mematikan keran untuk mendekat pada Chanyeol dengan kernyitan.

"Nak Chanyeol?"

"Iya, tante. Saya kesini mau jemput Baekhyun."

Tiffany, bunda cantik Byun Baekhyun membawa rambutnya kebelakang telinga lalu tak lama tersenyum manis, sangat mirip dengan putra bungsunya. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu dari mana senyum yang hampir setiap hari ia lihat itu turun dari siapa.

"Baekhyun udah berangkat dari tadi. Dia bilang kamu ga bisa jemput karena berangkat sama teman-teman kamu."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengernyit. Ia tak pernah bilang bahwa akan berangkat dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya pada Baekhyun bahkan dengan sangat jelas semalam ia katakan bahwa akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama.

"Baekhyun pergi naik apa, tante?"

"Sekalian sama ayahnya, kebetulan ayah Baekhyun juga pergi ke kantor terlambat dari biasanya."

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum pamit. Tiffany menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan rasa penasaran, apa mereka bertengkar? Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Chanyeol lakukan ketika sampai di Sekolah adalah berlari menuju kelas Baekhyun, rambutnya yang halus menutupi kening tersibak kebelakang saking kuatnya ia berlari. Ia tak akan tenang sebelum meluruskan masalah satu ini. Ada apa dengan Baekhyunnya?

-nya?

"Lu liat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menahan lengan seorang gadis ketika berada dipintu kelas Baekhyun.

Gadis itu menggeleng tak acuh dan keluar dari kelas dengan seragam olahraga ditangannya, ia baru sadar jika kelas Baekhyun memiliki jam pertama olahraga.

"Lu pada liat Baekhyun ga?" Chanyeol masuk lebih dalam dan bertanya pada sekumpulan lelaki teman sekelas Baekhyun. Seketika candaan mereka terhenti melihat Chanyeol sedang bertanya pada mereka.

"Ngapain nyari Baekhyun?" Celetuk salah satu dari mereka sinis.

"Terserah gua, pacar-pacar gua."

"Cih, masih bisa sombong juga lu? Gatau malu."

Chanyeol akan melayangkan tinju sebelum seseorang datang menahan tangannya dan melerai mereka. Chanyeol tak tahu apa masalah lelaki itu berbicara ketus dan memancing perkelahian.

"Lu liat bangkunya masih kosong. Dia belum masuk kelas." Tunjuk si pelerai dengan dagunya, Chanyeol memaki lelaki berambut cokelat itu sebelum keluar kelas Baekhyun.

Bertanya pada siapa saja yang lewat, mencarinya kesetiap ruang tapi si mungil itu tetap tak ada. Ia tak mungkin bolos, Baekhyun tak menyukai hal semacam itu karena bersifat merugikan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tak mungkin tak masuk Sekolah karena ayahnya sendiri yang mengantarnya. Chanyeol serba salah, ponselnya pun tidak aktif.

"Hei, Yeol. Muka lu kek keset mushola, ew. Kenapa, bro?" Kai datang merangkulnya dari belakang lalu disusul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, mereka masih memakai ransel masing-masing.

"Ck, sial. Lu liat Baekhyun ga?" Chanyeol menggosok mukanya dengan telapak tangan sebelum menatap temannya satu-satu.

Kai tertawa sambil memukul-mukul pundak Sehun, baginya sangat lucu mendengar alasan kenapa wajah Chanyeol sedari tadi kusut. Karena Baekhyun? Jarang sekali.

"Kagak ah, gua pikir dia pergi sama lu?" Kris bertanya kemudian.

"Kalo ngeliat si cabe itu kabari gua, okay?" Chanyeol berlalu dengan muka cemas dari hadapan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertawa-tawa dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tak memasukkannya kedalam ring basket.

Tak sadar seseorang mencuri dengar obrolan singkat mereka dengan senyum miring sebelum ikut berlalu berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Saat ia melewati teman-teman Chanyeol, Junmyun menggeplak kepala Kai agar berhenti tertawa. Kai langsung terdiam ketika melihat tatapan sinis seseorang dan segera menepi dari jalan agar seseorang itu lewat dengan tenang.

Kali ini Sehun dan Kris yang tertawa lalu menempeleng kepala Kai.

"Lu semacam suami-suami takut istri tau ga."

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti, pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai dan ia malah sibuk dipinggir lapangan memerhatikan kelas 12-3 sedang melakukan pemanasan. Namun tak satupun dari mereka ia mendapati sosok manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggosok rambutnya gusar sebelum sebuah tarikan ditelinganya membuat ia mengaduh dan menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak dilapangan.

"Kamu ya! Sudah kelas tiga masih saja suka membolos! Mau jadi apa kamu? Bukannya menjadi contoh yang baik bla-bla-bla.." Chanyeol diseret menjauhi lapangan untuk memasuki kelasnya sendiri, yang menjewernya adalah guru Matematika. Guru yang masuk ke kelasnya pada jam pertama.

"Duh, ampun pak ampunn, telinga saya sakit!" Chanyeol memohon sambil menahan tangan bapak tua itu.

"Memangnya saya peduli?"

"Saya lagi nyari pacar saya pak, daritadi pagi ngilang. Saya kan khawatir." Chanyeol merengut.

Guru Matematika itu berkacak pinggang sambil mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu tinggi, "Pacar-pacar-pacar! Memangnya siapa yang mau sama kamu?! Masuk kelas sana! Jangan sampe saya kurangi nilai Matematika kamu yang pas-pasan itu."

Chanyeol berlalu dengan cibiran.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan-lahan ketika mendapati seseorang duduk dihadapannya dan memberikannya sebungkus roti keju. Angin sepoi pagi pukul delapan menerbangkan rambutnya lembut sebelum melanjutkan menulis. Tak mengacuhkan seseorang yang datang.

"Sebenarnya lo itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

Baekhyun tak mengerti maksud ucapan ketua OSIS itu, tapi yang semakin membuatnya tak mengerti adalah Kyungsoo yang mau mendatanginya diatap Sekolah dan otomatis ia membolos pelajaran.

"Maksud lo?"

Kyungsoo menarik paksa buku yang berada dibawah tangan Baekhyun dan membaca nama pada sampulnya.

"Buku Chanyeol? Lo masih aja mau jadi babunya buat nyatetin ini setelah apa yang dia lakuin ke elo?"

Akhir-akhir ini, apapun yang menyangkut Chanyeol selalu bisa memancing emosinya. Ia sangat sensitif dengan nama itu karena orang lain selalu saja ikut campur dalam hubungannya.

"Lo tau apa?"

"Gue tau semuanya."

Baekhyun meletakkan pulpen sejenak, "Soo, bukannya gue udah bilang untuk gak ikut campur? Walaupun lo tau, gue minta lo pura-pura gatau. Sama kayak gue. Lagipula gak guna juga lo ngurusin masalah gue sama Chanyeol."

"Gue peduli, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak.

"Gue peduli sama lo."

Baekhyun terkekeh, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak akrab, dan mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo bahwa ia peduli padanya itu benar-benar candaan lucu.

"Berhenti omong kosong, mending sekarang lo pergi. Gue lagi ga mood." Kata Baekhyun dingin, ia lanjut menulis catatan Chanyeol. Bentuk peralihan perasaannya yang masih saja kacau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, ia bersedekap setelah menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menatap Baekhyun yang serius menulis, tapi ia mengerti kalau Baekhyun tengah menahan kesal.

"Tadi sebelum kesini, gue ga sengaja liat Chanyeol masuk ke ruang musik sama adik kelas berdua." Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang, Kyungsoo melanjutkan kebohongannya dengan sombong. "Gue gatau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian sebelumnya tapi ngeliat Chanyeol, kayaknya dia ga peduli mau lo marah sama dia atau pun enggak."

"Karena lo... bukan satu-satunya."

"Cukup Soo!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin sekali menampar Kyungsoo.

Sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang biasa. Kyungsoo tipe orang pendiam, irit bicara dan cenderung ketus. Ia tak menyukai Kyungsoo yang seperti itu, namun melihat sikapnya sekarang ia jauh lebih tak suka lagi.

Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya lalu pergi hendak menuruni atap, namun lagi-lagi ucapan Kyungsoo membuat ia membatu.

"Mungkin aja Chanyeol udah nidurin banyak cewe, 'kan?"

.

.

.

Saat keluar dari toilet, Chanyeol masih berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun. Mendengar suara operator dari ponselnya membuat Chanyeol tak bersemangat untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia akan duduk pada bangku panjang dikoridor namun ia segera berlari ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan tertatih.

"Baekhyun? Astaga dari mana aja? Aku nyariin kamu. Kamu tuh bikin aku khawatir tau ga."

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun saat si mungil akan tumbang tapi Baekhyun mengelak dengan lemah. Satu tangannya berada dihidung.

"H-hei, kamu kenapa? Sakit?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghindar dan mencoba jalan sendirian, tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang cemas setengah mampus.

"B-Baek.." Baekhyun tumbang ke belakang, matanya terpejam dengan darah yang terus mengalir dihidungnya, mengotori seragam putih dan juga tangannya.

Untungnya Chanyeol menangkap tubuh ringkih itu cepat diiringi rasa terkejut, berulang kali ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dan hatinya terenyuh melihat catatan miliknya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Tanpa menunggu lagi ia menggendong Baekhyun menuju UKS. Lagi-lagi tak sadar jika Kyungsoo berada tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan terkepal.

.

.

.

Nafas Baekhyun terdengar teratur, wajah tertidurnya terlihat sangat damai. Dokter ruang kesehatan telah membersihkan hidung dan seluruh darah ditubuh Baekhyun kecuali pada seragamnya yang membekas. Chanyeol duduk dikursi samping ranjang Baekhyun, menunggu kekasihnya terbangun dan ia akan memeluknya sayang.

Bias cahaya oranye menembus kaca transparan jendela diatas kepala ranjang ruang UKS, menubruk wajah lesu Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terus menunggu. Tangan besarnya terangkat untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan segera bangun dan memeluknya dengan senyum cerah.

Ia tak tahu apa yang menimpa Baekhyun, ia tak tahu apa yang kekasihnya itu pikirkan sampai sang Dokter bilang bahwa Baekhyun mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam dan tanpa sadar ikut menjatuhkan air matanya pula.

"Baekhyun.. apa kamu baik-baik aja?" Lirih Chanyeol seorang diri, "Maafin aku."

 _Jangan nangis, Yeol._

.

.

.

.

 **Notes:**

Bbh ga bodoh, bbh Cuma terlalu mencintai aa pcy :')

Sebenarnya gue ga yakin sih sama chap ini, ya tapi gue berusaha buat nunjukin kalo bbh emang terchaqyty


End file.
